1 Angel, 1 Hunter and 1 Bed (Destiel)
by TeaPartiesInWonderland
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to watch a film. Dean attempts to capture Castiel's attention with a kiss.


**9:30PM**

Sam stared at the ragged dull brown carpeting of the newest motel him and Dean were staying at. The motel wasn't very kind to his nose with the smell of old books and rotten food but it was more physically appealing opposed to the other motels he'd slept in over the years. Sam quietly brushed his hand against the brass clock to see it was only 8:30. There was absoutloutley nothing to do.

Sam pushed brown his long brown locks as he walked over towards Dean and Cas who were quietly conversing. "I'm going to grab something to eat do you want anything?"

"Get pie. Make sure it's pie and not cake this time" Dean shouted. Sam rolled his eyes with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips in response. Ever since the last time Dean had sent Sam out to get food and he'd accidentally bought a cake instead of pie, Dean had constantly been bringing it up as endless torture. Sam quietly grabbed the key to their motel room as he opened the door and exited in a rush.

**10:45PM**

"Cas, let's watch a movie" Dean suggested as he pushed himself off the wooden chair he had situated himself on.

Cas's brilliant blue eyes stared right past Dean seemingly in a trance. Dean ran his fingers through his caramel brown hair as he turned around trying to digest what Cas was so fascinated with.

"Cas, buddy come on were going to watch a film" Dean said louder this time as he watched Cas's eyes travel slowly towards himself. Dean bit his lip nervously as he watched Cas's face change from uninterested to complexed.

"Were not watching the pizza man again?" Cas asked his eyes clouded in confusion as he thought of the movie once more.

"No, of course not" Dean coughed as a small smile appeared on his face. His eyes widened in amusement as he took a seat on his bed and motioned for the very physically appealing angel to sit beside him. Castiel wandered over and stretched his body over the bed. His soft toffee brown trench coat brushed against the sides of the mattress.

Dean stretched his arm nervously for the remote as he looked for an available film to watch. Switching on the television which lay lazily in front of the bed which Dean was sitting on casually trying to indirectly watch Cas. He sighed unable to gather the angels attention as he drew his attention once more to the television in front of him. He started to flip through the channels searching for a decent film to watch when Cas screeched "Stop"

"What?" Dean asked as he turned to Castiel. He quietly analyzed the angel. Why is it that he could be a servant of god and be unhealthily gorgeous? His eyes sparkled a brilliant blue and his lips quirked into a smile which was surprisingly arousing. Dean wondered what his fingers would like undoing the knot on his royal blue tie.

"Let's watch that" Castiel said interrupting Dean's thoughts as his finger lazily pointed to a title Dean had already scrolled past.

Dean let out a small laugh as he read the name of the film aloud "Titanic. Cas you want to watch the titanic?" He watched as the angel approvingly nodded his head. Dean let out a sigh too tired to argue as he scrolled back up. "Okay.. then" He muttered to himself as he clicked play.

The movie started off slow enough with Cas asking question after question about the film and occasionally making his own remarks of the movie as Dean quietly snuggled closer to the angel resting his head protectively over Castiels shoulder. Dean clashed the side of his body against the angel's causing a sexual tension that shouldn't exist between friends.

"How do you like the movie so far?" Dean asked Castiel as a cheeky grin appeared on his face as he watched Rose's robe fall off visibly showing her naked body.

"It's alright. Why can't he draw her with clothing" Castiel mumbled as his blue eyes widened at the film.

"Maybe you should ask him" Dean suggested a small smirk appearing on his face

"Okay." Castiel bluntly responded as his hand calmly rested over Deans. Dean looked over at Castiel in surprise but the angel seemed to be absorbed into the movie once more.

"Cas" Dean whispered into the males ear attempting to get his attention but Castiel seemed to be ignoring him "Cas" he whispered again as he brushed his warm pink lips against Castiel's earlobe hoping for a reaction. "Damn it Cas" He whispered again.

"Cas, is it so difficult to respond?" Dean asked getting more and more impatient as Casitel made a motion with his hands for Dean to quiet. Dean felt his face grow red as he pushed his body on top of Castiels sweeping in for a kiss. Castiel stared at Dean in utter shock before finally calming down and succumbing to Dean as he began to kiss him back. Their lips hungrily fought each other's searching for dominance when Dean bit at Castiels lips begging for the entrance of his tongue.

Dean swiftly pulled off Castiel's trench coat throwing it to the musty brown floor of the motel room. He quietly undid the loop of Castiel's tie and threw it near his coat. Castiel smiled as he left small kisses down Deans collar bones, making Dean let out small moans. "Shit, Cas" He moaned as Cas quietly pushed the hunter's shirt off. Dean watched his angel eagerly as he pulled in for another kiss.

**9:50 **

Sam frowned as he went back to the motel room. He was holding a plastic bag filled with a cold cherry pie and two burgers. He had ended up just driving around town mindlessly with nothing else to do. In defeat he had driven back to the motel room cold and tired.

"Dean! Cas!" He yelled waiting for either of them respond. Upon not hearing anything Sam began to expect the worse. He moved quickly to the bedroom opening the door rather fast. He let out a surprised cough as he watched his brother pull of his shirt while remaining lip contact with Castiel. He let out a louder cough until they both broke apart upon hearing Sam's sudden presence. "Something you'd like to tell me?" Sam asked smirking slightly as he leaned against the door lazily.

Dean got up walking over towards Sam with a mixed expression of anger, happiness and confusion. He walked past Sam into the central living room of the motel.

"Dean you do realize I'm completely fine with you being gay" Sam told his brother "I'm just wondering why you never told me"

"I'm not gay though" Dean said defensively as his hands dug through the faint pink plastic bag pulling out his pie in satisfaction

"Dean are you trying to tell me what I just walked in on didn't look very gay?" Sam asked a small smile tugging on his face

"You know I'm going to eat a pie and finish a movie if you'd leave me alone" He said in between chews of his pies as he rolled his eyes wandering back to the other room with a pie and fork in hand. Dean quietly settled back onto the bed cuddling closely with the angel as Sam watched through the doorway with a knowing smile.


End file.
